


带你去找夜生活

by Kasula



Category: League of Legends RPF, 咖勾
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasula/pseuds/Kasula
Summary: 想看男朋友穿裙子，想在他体内点火。双性
Relationships: Hung "Karsa" Hao-Hsuan/Liang "yuyanjia" Jia-Yuan
Kudos: 5





	带你去找夜生活

洪浩轩牵着梁家源的手坐上开向机场的计程车时，有一种在私奔的感觉。他们要去一个陌生的海岛，异国他乡的地方，没有人认识他们。不熟悉的语言和气候，让两人更加肆无忌惮地亲密。

计划出行之前，洪浩轩就用奖学金向梁家源讨要一个必须答应的要求。他提这个邀约时，梁家源正被他帅得五迷三道地，想都没想就同意了。等在海岛的第三天，洪浩轩拿出他特意带来的短裙和跳蛋的时候，梁家源才懂得不假思索地答应洪浩轩的要求是多么错误的一个决定。他有想过洪浩轩会让他做什么，但是没想到那么离谱。他当下一句：“你是不是人啊？”脱口而出。

“勾勾你答应我的嘛~”洪浩轩的眼睛又大又多情，梁家源就是受不了他看向自己的眼神，他觉得自己快溺死在那片深情里。

“拜托，”男友用软软的语气请求，“反正不在国内都遇不到熟人啊。”

“靠，万一被拍发上网呢？”

“夜市里灯光又不好，拍不清楚的啦。拜托，勾勾最好了。你都答应人家什么要求都可以的啦。”三年多的恋爱，已经让洪浩轩摸清如何正确向梁家源撒娇且对方绝不会拒绝。其实他不摸清的时候，梁家源已经对他有求必应了。只不过是为了得寸进尺。

“勾勾，就今天晚上一下，就我们去夜市的时候穿一下。白天不用。”

洪浩轩都搭配好了，同系列的T恤像情侣装又不俗气，短裙的配色就很特别了，是他们高中女生夏季校服的裙子配色。梁家源都不知道这个变态是从哪里淘来的和校服既视感很强的裙子。

“就一次，以后不可以了！”

“嗯嗯，我保证就这一次。以后不会了。”得到男友准许的洪浩轩，十分殷勤地帮梁家源换上裙子。裙子不是重点啦，重点是他要亲手把跳蛋塞进花穴里。男友已经穿上短裙的大腿微微打开，他从裙底探上去，抹了润滑油的跳蛋被一点一点推进花穴里，再把长尾巴固定在大腿根部。梁家源的腿是真的很细，又瘦骨嶙峋的，洪浩轩甚至觉得自己都用不了两只手，就能握住他的大腿。从三年前，第一次见裸着的这双腿时，他就心心念念想看梁家源穿裙子，就穿给他一个人看。

虽然一直用棉条，但跳蛋毕竟比棉条大了不少，花穴里的异物感极其强烈。洪浩轩倒也没有坏到一塞进去就打开开关。整理了出门的行头，再给梁家源戴上一顶渔夫帽，才牵起他的手出门。

夏夜晚风是最舒适的存在，如果没有跳蛋，大概梁家源也能享受海岛上的夜景和他最喜欢的蓝色大海。但是，现在他所有的注意力都在跳蛋上，就怕不小心掉下来，夹着腿小心翼翼地走路，根本没有心思顾及洪浩轩一路上指给他看的新奇玩意。

还好夜市离酒店不远，没一会就到了。人间烟火味重的地方，喧嚣声也是最大的。听不懂的叫卖声，制作料理的声音，食客们的交谈声，很好地掩盖了梁家源体内跳蛋的嗡嗡声。原本两人是牵着手走路，而现在改为洪浩轩把他圈在怀里带着他走。梁家源大半个身子都靠洪浩轩身上，咬着嘴唇不让自己发出在闹市里会令人侧目的喘息声。

梁家源就知道不应该相信洪浩轩的鬼话。他坐着等洪浩轩点完单付完钱回来的时候，跳蛋又升了一档，更加快速地震动。他低着头，渔夫帽遮住了他的神情，双手紧抓着裙子。路过的食客们是听不见跳蛋的震动声，但是他似乎处于一个结界中，只听到了在他体内肆意妄为的跳蛋声。带着烧烤和饮料回来的洪浩轩终于良心发现地停下了跳蛋的震动，若无其事地伺候男朋友用餐。而有片刻喘息机会的梁家源在桌底下踹了洪浩轩一脚。即使在异国他乡，也不敢大声地用母语谴责洪浩轩的非人行为，只能多踹几脚来泄愤。可是，再用力踢，洪浩轩也乐在其中，不过是猫咪爪子打几下的触感。

伺候完梁少爷用餐，洪浩轩特地从面对面坐改到梁家源身边坐，手搂着梁家源的腰。梁家源还没有问出口：“怎么？”花穴里的跳蛋又开始了工作。突如其来的震动让他忍不住捂着嘴叫了出来。而洪浩轩用另一只手将梁家源的头轻轻按在自己的肩膀上，低声说：“别怕，没人会发现。”跳蛋的震动让梁家源如坐针毡，双腿并拢不舒服大开也难受，左手捂住嘴，右手捂在小腹处，头靠在洪浩轩的肩膀上还是会露出些呻吟被他听见。

“不要了.....不要了.....浩轩.......”

洪浩轩也只是掀起渔夫帽，在他的额头上亲了亲。

“我真的受不了了，拜托.......”

“才那么一会会诶。”

“真的不行了，不要了。”双腿绷得紧紧的，不由自主地上下摩擦。

“咖哥不要了，回去吧好不好。”声音带着些许哭腔，洪浩轩才关掉恶作剧的开关。

回去的路上，梁家源整个人更是缩在洪浩轩的怀里，等上了电梯，到了楼层没有人的时候，洪浩轩直接公主抱地抱回去。

一进房间就把梁家源放在浴室的洗手台上，擦干净洗过的手，才向裙底探去。

“勾勾是水做的吧？这么一会就那么多水诶。”洪浩轩摸着有些潮湿的内裤说道。而此时，梁家源羞红了脸，抬着头撇向另一边，抿着嘴唇不说话。洪浩轩先是解开绑着大腿根部的固定绳再脱去对方的内裤，最后才慢慢地扯出跳蛋，还故意向阴蒂上磨了磨。湿嗒嗒的跳蛋，还带了点水出来。

“怎么办诶勾勾，水好多。”没了跳蛋的花穴异常空虚，总得要放点什么进去才能有填满的充实感。洪浩轩就随意拿脱掉的内裤塞了进去，嘴上还说着：“那我们就洗洗睡吧，明天行程还挺累的。”梁家源瞪大了眼睛朝洪浩轩看去，但对方没有接收到他的视线，反而径直走出浴室去拿睡衣。

梁家源软着腿走出去问：“明天不是没有行程吗？”

“宝贝，我有做攻略来诶。”

“可是我，”

“怎么啦，”洪浩轩靠近梁家源在他耳边沉下气说：“内裤都堵不住吗？”男朋友小幅度地点了点头。洪浩轩牵起对方的手说：“那你自己来吗？”带到离他们最近的一张椅子上坐下，那张椅子又恰巧在全身镜前。

洪浩轩直接坐在椅子上，动都不带动一下，刚才吃饭伺候了梁少爷，现在换他享受梁少爷的服务。梁少爷解开他的裤链再掏出他的性器，然后再拿掉塞在花穴里湿透了的内裤，对着性器慢慢坐了下去。花穴吃尽性器的时候，两人都发出了满足的叹息。

镜子里的他们都衣着整齐，看样子只不过是坐男友大腿而已，更何况他们连接吻都只是蜻蜓点水一般的轻吻。上面有多纯情，裙子底下就有多色情。洪浩轩的手也探进裙底揉捏男朋友的臀部。

梁家源双手撑在洪浩轩腹肌上，花穴紧紧咬住性器，骑在他身上起起伏伏。上了大学后的这两年，他们厮混在一起的时间，一半在学习一半在床上，哦，不，做爱有时候也不需要床，就像现在一样。梁家源学会了如何在骑乘位上让自己舒服，而洪浩轩也不再是刚开荤的高中男生，知道怎么折磨男朋友了。就比如说现在，梁家源在他身上扭动腰肢，他非要来一句：“勾勾，你看镜子里你是怎么骑我的。”梁家源却转向没有镜子的那一边，他知道镜子里的他会有多令他无法直视。

有时候情色片，会比直接裸露的成人影片更让人浴血喷张，就是因为它的犹抱琵琶半遮面，让人浮想联翩。镜子里的他们没有任何过多的暴露，但是极富性意味的动作和声音让画面变得不再单纯。校服色的短裙裙摆在洪浩轩腿上铺成了一个圆，确实很像私奔出来偷尝禁果的小情侣。洪浩轩的手从裙底出来，随即就摸进T恤里。从腰一路向上摸，去挑逗乳尖。他让梁家源咬住T恤的下摆，换嘴去安抚他胸前的乳头。萨比娜会厌恶看到弗兰茨在做爱时就像一只吃奶的巨大幼犬，下半身是个成年男子而上半身则是个吮乳的婴儿；会觉得自己像母狗喂幼崽一样送上自己的乳房。但是他不会，他会突然冒出一个好可惜不能生的念头；他会享受来自洪浩轩的舔舐和爱抚。继而更加投入到这场性爱之中。这大概就是相爱的人不会只自己享受。做爱做爱，没有爱的只是交媾。胸前被留下了一片片红色吻痕，所以梁家源的嘴成为了洪浩轩下一个攻略的目标。

这次的深吻比刚开始的轻吻要凶很多，就像他正在疯狂顶撞的下身一样粗暴。洪浩轩一手按住梁家源的头与他深吻，另一只手搂住梁家源的腰向上顶弄。梁家源软着腰扑在洪浩轩怀里，双手搂住洪浩轩的脖子，屁股还随着洪浩轩的抽插一上一下地动着。呻吟全被洪浩轩吃了下去。两人双唇分开后，梁家源红润润的嘴唇彰显着刚才激吻的热烈。

洪浩轩抱着梁家源站了起来，单手抱着，用空的那只手调整了椅子方向，正对镜子。再次坐下时，梁家源已是背对洪浩轩面对镜子的骑乘姿势。他可以清楚地看见自己大腿大开地坐在洪浩轩的大腿根部。洪浩轩拍了拍他的屁股，催促他继续骑。如果他继续看着镜子，就能看到自己骑在男友身上起起落落是何等情色。所以他选择低下头，闭上眼睛。

但是洪浩轩又怎么会让他得偿所愿呢。洪浩轩又拿来跳蛋，掀开裙子，让震动的跳蛋去刺激阴蒂。花穴里激烈的抽插，阴蒂上疯狂的碾磨，双重刺激几乎让梁家源撑不住身子向后倒去。洪浩轩凑在他耳边说：“勾勾，别闭眼睛，看看镜子，我就不用跳蛋了。”

选择肉体折磨还是精神折磨，是梁家源现在面临的难题。下身的刺激实在让他难以忍受，他需要喘息的机会。最终选择了精神折磨。

洪浩轩把跳蛋拿开，捏着梁家源的下巴让他抬头直视着镜子。掀起的裙子还没有被放下来，裙底的淫靡模样一览无余。梁家源看着镜子，看着他那个畸形的、不该存在的女性器官在吞吐着他男朋友的性器。性器在花穴里进进出出时，有一股飘然感从花穴直传上大脑。而这个他曾认为无用、他所厌恶的器官，现在却给了他至高无上的快感。他爱沉溺于洪浩轩所给的情欲和快感里。

“梁家源，你看你被操得多好看。”

镜子里的他面带潮红，又羞又娇的神情，让洪浩轩无法自拔，下身更凶狠地顶撞了起来。梁家源也不由得拔高了呻吟的音调，只不过被猛烈的顶撞顶得不成调。

临近高潮，洪浩轩起身抱着梁家源，把他压在镜子上。梁家源身后的裙子又遮盖住了他们身体相连的部分，没关系，可以掀起来。洪浩轩自上而下地看着他的性器侵犯着男朋友的花穴，下身的抽插一下比一下重，肉体的撞击声都变得沉重了起来。最后，内射在花穴的深处，花穴也回以潮吹的水浇在性器上。

等这场性爱结束，脱掉的也只有梁家源的内裤。上身的T恤是皱着的，下身的短裙是凌乱的，身后的洪浩轩还穿戴整齐的。好像发生过什么，又似乎没有发生。只有梁家源腿间的地板上一滩暧昧的水痕在隐隐暗示着一场激烈的性爱。当然，如果地板也是镜子，就能窥探到含着白色精液的花穴，那是有多涩情。

明天确实没有行程，被抱到浴室的梁家源还没意识到洗手台的高度是有多适合做爱。他可以坐在洗手台上大腿大开露出还含着精液的花穴给洪浩轩操，然后那双细长的腿可以缠绕在洪浩轩的腰上。在浴室里唱歌好听，是因为浴室的混响效果好。同理，在浴室里呻吟叫床会更好听，让洪浩轩更硬。准备下一场的洪浩轩终于肯屈尊脱掉他的裤子。

可能浴室小，一不小心打开了花洒，打湿了浅色的T恤，湿答答地粘在身上，把梁家源藏在T恤的身型很好地展露了出来，然后被洪浩轩脱掉。刘海可能也会被打湿，一绺一绺地粘在额头上。脸上的水珠不知道是汗还是花洒带来的，但是他们胯间、大腿根部的水一定是来自梁家源花穴的淫水。

可能从一开始的只脱掉一条内裤到只剩下梁家源身上的一条短裙要遮不遮地挂在他腰间。裙子早已没有了装饰的作用，也没有了遮羞的作用，被侵犯的花穴从哪个角度都可以被看见。花穴被操得水淋淋的。

可能在做第二场第三场的时候，洪浩轩还是会把梁家源压在洗手台上让他好好看看自己被操得高潮时的脸、神情是什么样的意乱情迷。

可能洪浩轩会射在梁家源的后背上、肚子上或者后穴里。可能洪浩轩会操着后穴，跳蛋塞进花穴。两个小穴都饱受折磨的梁家源可能腿软得站不住。可能洪浩轩内射在后穴后，拔出性器和跳蛋，梁家源体内洪浩轩的精液都慢慢流出，弄脏了穴口。

可能梁家源说受不了了，并拢着腿给洪浩轩腿交。然后看着在他腿间花穴下进进出出的性器，又湿又痒得撅着屁股求操，却又哭着嫌洪浩轩太硬、操太用力太深，要把他操坏了。

可能洪浩轩会在高潮射精时，在梁家源耳边说上好几遍的“我爱你。”也可能不应期，手在梁家源腰腹流连时，说：“勾勾不愧是勾勾，哪都勾人。”

可能梁家源的前胸后背都是洪浩轩留下的吻痕，而洪浩轩背上都是梁家源留下的抓痕。

可能第二天梁家源下不了床打算三个月都不让洪浩轩碰他。

但，有爱人的夜晚就是不要浪费时间睡觉，要睡他。


End file.
